


everything, everything happens for a reason

by shutupandcheer



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Other, chess is her braincell, it just w o r k s, reese is a chaotic bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupandcheer/pseuds/shutupandcheer
Summary: i'm so sorry
Relationships: Chess (We Are The Tigers) & Reese (We Are The Tigers)
Kudos: 5





	everything, everything happens for a reason

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry

[Reese <3 to Cheyenne Tremblay: heyheyheyheyhey guess what I’m gonna do!!!]

Chess was sitting in their room, headphones on, a notebook poised in their hand when the song they had playing paused, their phone buzzing. Reading the text, they gave an annoyed sigh. They loved Reese, they really did, but fuck, she exhausted them.

[Cheyenne Tremblay to Reese <3: Let me take a wild guess. You’re gonna do something hazardous to your well-being?]

[Reese <3 to Cheyenne Tremblay: u know me so well! I wonder what mixing red bull and black coffee would do to me!!!!]

Chess gave a deadpan laugh, their face lighting up. They knew it would be something that could kill her. They knew Reese all too well, and they knew that Kate was probably encouraging her.

[Cheyenne Tremblay to Reese <3: Let’s not. How about we go to sleep, Reese-y?]

[Reese <3 to Cheyenne Tremblay: or I could mix red bull, coffee, AND mountain dew!!!!!!]

[Reese <3 to Cheyenne Tramblay: ew the coffee threw it off brb]

Chess sighed, rubbing their eyes. They had been woken up for this?

[Cheyenne Tremblay to Reese <3: Reese, I love you, but you’re so fucking dumb.]

[Reese <3 to Cheyenne Tremblay: i knowwwwww aren’t I?]


End file.
